


folding chair

by thalmor



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Skyrim Main Quest, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy, and yes i did give the salamander his own character tag, call this fucking mpreg and i come for you that is not a threat that is a promise, estryon is half bosmer, mixed-race characters, not quite touched upon but it's there, ok...., ondolemar isnt in the thalmor anymore he is very wanted, vague implication of lost baby sibling in character's past and the fear of that, yo why ao3 capitalize tags without me doing it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalmor/pseuds/thalmor
Summary: estryon spends more time with his salamander when he's stressed and, months into the other man's pregnancy, that is where ondolemar finds him
Relationships: Ondolemar/Original Altmer Character(s) (Elder Scrolls), Ondolemar/Original Male Character(s) (Elder Scrolls), Trans Male/Cis Male
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	folding chair

**Author's Note:**

> named after regina spektor song
> 
> .... soft n tendy :]

The morning saw the air of Skyrim cool and crisp as the early rays of dawn gave way to evening. Blinking against the bright sunlight Ondolemar glanced at the shed where his husband's salamander was housed, a menagerie for a singular and spoiled creature, and with a fond huff to himself he made his way there, holding the rails of their entranceway stairs as he walked off the morning weariness.

When Ondolemar woke, almost on instinct he laid a hand to the other side of the bed in search of Estryon, but he wasn't there. The Altmer wasn't taken by any urgent alarm or surprise; there were many reasons that his love took out of bed early and less reasons to believe anything was wrong. Estryon had struggled with sleep for the entire time Ondolemar knew him. Still, he missed his husband's presence, and after getting dressed he sought it out. and there was more chance than any that it, along with their child in his stomach, could be found in Umaril's planted enclosure. 

Sure enough, Estryon was sitting on one of the enclosure's many rocks, scuffed dark leather up to crossed ankles and tunic loose and breathable. The light sleeves were rolled up past his elbows but the rest of the shirt tucked under banding wrapped around his stomach for support. The amulet of their marriage hung down from the other man's neck as he gazed downwards at Umaril, before he held out his hand to Umaril for him to come over. 

The pet Salamander slipped his tongue out of his mouth at that, wavering as he examined Estryon's direction and promptly waddling over, fingers gripping the damp rock as he settled beneath his owner's hand and sat there in content. Estryon smiled slightly, and, other hand coming to rest on his expectant stomach, continued using his long polished nails to scritch Umaril's forehead. Estryon looked up to acknowledge Ondolemar's watching presence and gave a soft nod in greeting. 

Ondolemar knew Estryon's language. He smiled back at him, and carefully stepped over planted rocks and plants in the salamanders enclosure to sit beside his husband, clearing the effect of humidity from his forehead with a deft hand. His undercut was still a bit mussed from bed and Estryon, still needing no words, reached up to fix it. Ondolemar gazed at Estryon through the other's hand, and whispered, softly. "How are you feeling?" 

Estryon paused for a moment before shrugging. His right hand, still gentle and cupping his belly, adjusted in emphasis and reassurance. His voice was hoarse; it was likely the first time in the day he spoke. "Well enough." 

Estryon kept the smile and Ondolemar was relieved with that answer, allowing himself a moment for his husband, passing over hooded amber eyes and endearingly large ears before planting a kiss on his high and flushed cheeks, leaning over Umaril to join Estryon in clutching the soft fabric over his lower abdomen. Estryon made a tiny noise and shifted into the gesture. 

"They've been kicking, I think." The other mer elaborated at last, and while his voice was as slight as always, a sort of shaking excitement was clear. Ondolemar inhaled and exhaled into a grin. Estryon was months into being with child and it felt a combination of slow and dragging and rapidly progressing. Every blink seemed to have them even closer to having an entire life to raise under their wings, and no amount of actual weeks seemed to quell the inevitable anxieties, nor anticipation. Estryon took to all of it well so far, but they complimented advancements in the process with frequent healer appointments to ensure nothing would go wrong. 

Ondolemar saw his only other siblings lost at this stage of existence, and one of Estryon's fathers was weakened and never completely recovered from it prior to passing. Something going wrong was a familiar idea, and that was what scared both of them the most, even when Estryon neglected words and Ondolemar overshadowed the feelings with gentle smiles and his own gold-gilded cup of floral remedial teas brewed for when Estryon ached. 

It didn't take any actual words for Ondolemar to know after years that Estryon came to his salamander's enclosure the most when anxieties or sadness took him. Ondolemar kissed his cheek again and the other mer responded by moving their hands around on his stomach, feeling, before pausing at the approximate middle, and then waiting. Sure enough, their baby did kick, and Ondolemar felt his heart leap. Ondolemar had a habit of smothering his beloved with kisses and eager affection (wanted and needed, albeit intensely persistent) and today was no exception. The release of a lifetime of repression was still taking its course. Estryon reciprocated with a tender kiss to the tip of the other Altmer's nose. 

Ondolemar could sit there for an eternity, and Estryon the same. There, being, with each other. Although, Umaril was cute. The salamander rested his head on the smooth stone beneath him, and Ondolemar shifted a bit where he sat on the moist rock and proposed, his voice soft. It was an awkward place to cuddle. "Perhaps, we can rest in bed-" 

"No," Estryon grabbed the other mer’s hand and kept it on his belly, the two of them holding their child, and nuzzled his forehead into Ondolemar’s shoulder. "Stay here with me." 

Ondolemar didn't bother to debate the idea; time with Estryon was all the same. He shut his eyes as Estryon leaned against him, absorbing his presence, their baby's presence, feeling as if his chest would burst. He whispered into Estryon's hair as he kissed his forehead. "I love you, Estryon." 

Estryon didn't speak. Instead, he lifted his head up briefly, and with intent he kissed the softness of Ondolemar's lips in response. Ondolemar smiled into it. For the two of them, that was all needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is to prove that i am capable of writing stuff that isn't exclusively sad


End file.
